Defeated
by Johie39
Summary: Aria's close encounter with A


Aria Montgomery sighed and checked her phone. 8:30. So why wasn't Ezra there? She had been waiting for over an hour, but Ezra Fitz was not in her car. He should have been there, and if he was they would already be at the restaurant, sipping champagne and eating fettuccine Alfredo. They had a date planned, but it seemed like it would not be happening.

This was nothing new for Aria, though. Lately Ezra had been distracted, sort of absent from wherever he was. Be it having coffee with Aria or teaching her English class. But his eyes would always shift around nervously, darting from one corner to the other, almost as if he was looking for someone. Aria never asked what was wrong, though. They were always completely honest with one another, so if something was going on, Ezra would most likely tell her.  
Shifting in the drivers seat of her car, Aria peered past the thick glass of the window and into to unlit school building. Ezra used be in there, sitting at the long conference table with the other teachers, but the meeting was long over, and the last remaining teachers would be in the cafeteria chatting and munching on complimentary snacks and seltzer water. If he was there, he shouldn't be.

Aria pulled out her phone and opened her texts. Ezra hadn't responded to any of them in the last hour and a half, which was odd. He was always checking his phone. She sighed again. She was so looking forward to this date. With all of the A drama going on with Spencer and the girls this was a time to unwind with Ezra. That was what she needed most.

All of a sudden Aria heard a snap from the woods beside the tree. She jumped and slowly turned her head. Nothing. Then she heard it again, but louder, as if the thing was getting closer.

"It's nothing," she muttered to herself. "Just your imagination getting the best of you." She breathed in deeply and then exhaled. Then she smiled. Nothing was going lower her mood tonight.  
BANG! The loud noise startled her and she screamed and jumped into the

backseat. Good thing too, because right after she fled the front of the car her divers seat window collapsed. Shaking, she poked her head through the partition and stared at the mound of broken glass and... A rock? She reached forward carefully, making sure not to touch the wreckage and slowly picked up the rock. It was smooth and shiny. She turned it over and inhaled sharply. In jagged handwriting it read,  
I'm right under your nose! Come and find me! -A  
She tried to regulate her breathing, but her heart was beating fast. She dropped the stone, as of it would hurt her. Then she saw it. A figure standing between the trees, wearing a black hoodie, back pants, and black gloves.

It was A.

"Hey!" she yelled. She quickly opened the door and ran across the parking lot. A saw her and started darting through the woods. She jumped over a fallen log and into the forest, never loosing sight of A.

There was a narrow path cutting sharply through the woods. A was following that so it was easy for Aria to stay close behind.

She knew this path well. She and the girls had walked it many times to the 7/11 at the end. Aria gasped. The 7/11! A would have to stop there!  
Newley motivated she picked up speed, dashing past the trees. She smiled. She was going to get A! She reached out her hand, the distance between her and the hood of A's sweater growing smaller and smaller and-

Pow! Aria saw black and tasted dirt. It was those stupid heels! She pushed herself up slowly, wincing in pain. She glanced at her dress, newly ripped. Then she looked at her arm, scraped. Blood was oozing from a gash. She looked forward, and then, realizing the situation she was in, pulled off her heels, dropped them on the forest floor, and kept running. A had a lead on her, though, so she was doubtful she would make it. Finally the woods opened up and she saw the 7/11. Yes! A had to stop. But... He, or she, didn't. Instead, they bee lined into the alley behind the store. Aria couldn't help but laugh. A would have nowhere to hide now.

She strolled into the alley, confident, proud, ecstatic that the tormenter would be revealed.

"Bravo. That was some fancy footwork out there! Good chase. But this was a mistake. You have nowhere to go. So goodbye to your cover, A!" She opened her eyes, and grinned. But the grin was slowly replaced by dread. The alley was empty, and Aria was talking to empty air.

Aria collapsed onto the dirty concrete. She was hurt, tired, injured, and defeated. She was going back to the car, and if Ezra wasn't there then she was going home.

She trudged solemnly back to the school where principal was just locking up. She waited until he drove off and then walked to her car. Ezra was waiting for her.

"Hey, babe," he said sweetly, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. "Sorry, I'm late. Some extra papers to grade. Ready for dinner?" She managed a small smile.

"Actually," she said slowly, "I'm feeling a little tired. Can we just get takeout at your place? I'm really not up for dinner at a restaurant." Ezra looked a little disappointed. But he smiled anyway and grabbed her hand.

"Sure. I'm feeling tired as well. Goodness, what happened to your dress? And you're bleeding! Aria, what happened?"

"I had a little accident. And we might need to take your car. Mine has... No window. I'll call Triple A, I promise." Ezra looked worried, but said nothing as Aria steered him towards his car.

Once they were driving Ezra started talking, but Aria didn't hear anything. She was looking at her phone and the latest text that had just rolled in.  
So close! Better luck next time. And have a good date! -A

She smiled politley, and nodded at his words, but her heart was elsewhere. It was in the woods, on the ground. And all she could hear was the word, "failure", over and over again. She leaned her forehead against the cool glass window, and admitted defeat.


End file.
